Yoshistar's Journey Throughout Nintendo
by Yoshistar
Summary: This is my first fic I've ever written! I'll acept flames during chapter 1 ONLY! But once I put in chapters 2+, NO FLAMES! It's the oot story-line....with lots of new changes! You'll see! WHO WANTS ICE CREAM.....? =P


Sorry, I forgot this! --'  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own Zelda, Yoshi, or anything that involves the creators of Nintendo. But one thing's for sure:  
  
Yoshistar's mine! MINE! COPYRIGHT!*  
  
*You may use him in one of your pics, but you need to ask me permission first! =) Ask nicely, and free ice cream for you! =D  
  
EPILOGUE: In the deep, vast land of Hyrule......... ...I have long served as the guardian spirit. I am known as the Deku Tree... ~  
  
The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. Even after long years, the Kokiri never grow up or die. The only way Kokiri can die is if they leave the forest grounds. Fortunately, no one has left the forest. ~  
  
Ever since the destined boy, Link, left this forest... ...Navi the fairy has been left alone. But, currently, there is one boy who does not have a fairy.... ....but this time...he's a true Kokiri. ~  
  
His name is Yoshistar, a very mysterious Kokiri. What's mysterious about him is the fact that he is a Yoshi. His mother was a young Kokiri girl, and his father was also young.. ...but he was a Hylian. A Hylian knight who served the king well. Also, he was a Yoshi. ~  
  
Yoshistar carries the legacy of both of his parents. He and his mother are Kokiri. He and his father are Yoshis. Therefore, Yoshistar can leave the forest whenever he desires to. ~  
  
It is time that Yoshistar gets his own guardian fairy.... ....and the fairy is....Navi. ~  
  
*The Legend of Nintendo: Ocarina of Time!*  
  
Deku Tree: Navi....Navi, where are you?  
  
Navi: Yes, sir?  
  
Deku Tree: Navi....it's time....  
  
Navi: For a new partner?  
  
Deku Tree: Yes. His name is Yoshistar. I need you to be his partner and I summon him to talk to me. It's very urgent! Go, Navi!  
  
Navi: Yes, Great Deku Tree!  
  
Navi flies into Kokiri Town, the main section of Kokiri Forest. She finds the treehouse where Link used to live. Yoshistar lives there. She flies in and finds him playing his GBA on the television! He's a real whiz-kid when it comes at combining only video games!  
  
Yoshistar: Just 1 more level and I win! "Kirby's Nightmare in Dreamland" is soo e-z ta beat! =)  
  
Navi: Hello! My name's Navi! You must be Yoshistar!  
  
Yoshistar: Oh, heyas! I didn't expect a fairy ta fly in here!  
  
Navi: The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner! Nice to meet'cha! ^_^  
  
Yoshistar: Right Back at Ya! =D  
  
Navi: The Deku Tree has also summoned you! You better hurry. He said it's urgent.  
  
Yoshistar: Ok! Then, let's go!  
  
Yoshistar and Navi go out of the treehouse and come across Yoshi's friend, Saria. Following her is her fairy, Twinkle.  
  
Saria: Hey, Yoshi-o! Looks like you got a fairy now! That's great! =D  
  
Yoshistar: Her name's Navi! She just flew in this morning! And guess what?  
  
Everyone, but Yoshi: What?  
  
Yoshistar: I've been summoned by the Deku Tree! =)  
  
Navi: Ohhh, that! t_t'  
  
Saria: Wow! What an honor! You must be really excited!  
  
Yoshistar: I'm shakin'! ({O_0})  
  
Navi: We can't waste any more time... c'mon, Yoshi!  
  
Yoshistar: Oh, right! Well, I'll catch ya l8ter, K, Saria?  
  
Saria: I guess so, since I'm not busy! Look, if ya want my help, come back here! I'll be waiting @ this same spot.  
  
With Navi leading the way, Yoshi goes to the Deku Tree's lair. But blocking the way is the selfish, bossy Mido, the boss of the Kokiri.  
  
Mido: And just where do you think your goin', "Mr. No-Fairy"?  
  
Navi: And just what do you think I AM?! =(  
  
Mido: You look like a blue glowing radioactive fly to me! ¬_¬  
  
Yoshi holds Navi back by capturing her into his fist!!  
  
Navi: LET ME AT 'IM! LET ME AT 'IM! :O  
  
Yoshistar: Navi, stop it! *Turns to Mido* We'll be goin' now! I got summoned by the Deku Tree. Nothin' big--  
  
Mido: *Sounds Frustrated* Ooooooooooohh, no! Not again! Not this time! Not today, not tomorrow, not EVER!!!  
  
Yoshistar: Eh? o.0  
  
Mido: First Link, now YOU?! When Link got summoned, the Deku Tree died. Ever since then, a lot of strange things began to happen here in the forest. Monsters were appearing all throughout the Sacred Forest Meadow, and this town got swallowed up by Mad Scrubs and Deku Babas the size of Peahats! :(  
  
Yoshistar: It ain't gonna happen this time! The Deku Tree's still in its hundreds! It's still young, so how is it gonna die?  
  
Mido: Beats me. Link did somethin' to him, but I dunno what!  
  
Yoshistar: Just let us through! PLEASEEEEE?!?! :D  
  
Mido: Oh, allright. But you'll need a sword and a shield to go past me! I already have my equipment, but I don't wanna lend it to ya! Prove that you're a REAL man!  
  
Yoshistar & Navi: We'll do it! =D ^_____________^  
*Stay Tuned for Chapter 2: "The Hunt!"* 


End file.
